Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic welding machine that is used in, for example, production process and that can fast and high-precisely perform automatic and fine welding work, without manual work.
Description of Related Art
A conventional automatic welding machines ahs been known in which an articulated robot has a welding torch mounted on a leading end thereof, as suggested in Patent Documents 1 to 3 listed below.